Red
by phayte1978
Summary: Yuri is going through is first heat - and Victor helps. - Omega Verse


It gradually grew. Like a slow burn that was barely lit and warmed up in his stomach as the days went on. A flame that started dull and slowly brightened. It was the scent that hit him first. To Yuri it was sweet and putrid. He hated it. No matter how much he showered, it lingered on his skin. He scrubbed in the shower, bought new soap and nothing worked. Yuuri had brought him a scent blocker and it helped a little bit. He found he was applying it all throughout the day over his glands, though it always lingered on his skin no matter how much he put on.

He knew it would come, he was a late bloomer as it was. Well into being sixteen and he had not experienced his first heat yet. He had been told of it, knew it would happen, but it was still scary when it did happen.

Yakov had sent him away from the rink three days prior. His scent was starting to distract the alphas around the rink. He had skated by Victor- already warmed up and his scent was too strong, it caused Victor to mess his jump up and fall hard on his hip.

Yuri had been trapped in his flat for three days already and was losing his mind. Otabek had come over, but Yuri felt the flame in his gut growing each day- brighter, hotter. His scent filled the apartment. Otabek said it smelt like vanilla and sugar. Yuri still used his scent blocker, but it was too strong and taking over. Yuuri had told him this would happen, but he did not think it would be this bad. He hated the way he smelt, it sickened him.

"It really isn't all that bad, Yura," Otabek said as he leaned in and took a deep breath at Yuri's neck. Feeling the warmth from Otabek's body near him did things to him. His body warmed up, and he felt wet. Jumping up, Yuri ran to the bathroom and he found his briefs were damp.

"Fucking shit!" Yuri called out.

"What's wrong Yura?" Otabek said from the other side of the door.

Pulling his briefs down, he was disgusted by the wet spot on them. The scent was even stronger there. How had Otabek was able to be near him while he smelt so putrid sweet was beyond him.

"N-Nothing… just… just give me a minute, ok?" Yuri stuttered out.

Yuri knew this is what would happen to him, he had been told since it was apparent he was Omega, but still, having it happen for the first time was horrifying. He could feel the wetness as it smeared between his cheeks and his cock was half hard. He felt like he had no control over everything going on at that moment and he knew from what he was told already, it would only get worse. His hands trembled as he slipped his briefs up and his pants. Stepping back out, he saw Otabek standing there looking concerned.

"Yura, you good?" Otabek asked.

Yuri shook his head, he was glad his shirt was long to cover where his cock only wanted to continue to grow.

"You probably should leave," Yuri said to Otabek and saw Otabek was looking at him confused.

"Why?" Otabek asked as he stepped forward.

Yuri was shaking, "No! Don't come any closer… I… things are happening ok? I have no fucking control over them."

"Yura, I know. It is ok… that is why I am here," Otabek said stepping forward again.

"No you don't fucking know! How can you? You are just a normal fucking beta!" Yuri screamed out.

"Oh so that is what it is? I'm a beta so I am not good enough to be around you now?" Otabek asked.

Yuri shook his head, this was all going wrong, "No… I don't mean… Fuck! This is coming out wrong, ok?"

Otabek stepped back, "No Yuri, you made your point clear." Going to the door, Otabek grabbed his jacket and left.

"Fuck!" Yuri yelled as he slammed his fist on the door Otabek had just walked out of. He really did not care that Otabek was beta or not. That shit did not bother him at all. His mind was cloudy and his body was doing things he had not experienced before. He was scared and didn't know what the hell to do. The more upset he got, the harder his cock was getting. Sliding his body down the door, he rested his head on his knees and started to scream. He hated he had no control over what his mind and his body was doing.

He could feel his mind clouding over, removing the rational part of his brain. His cock hurt and was heavy between his legs. Sobbing out, he slipped his hands into his pants and briefs, hissing the moment he wrapped his fingers around his hard shaft. He had never experienced his cock so sensitive before and before he had even stroked it fully, he was spilling all over his hand and into his briefs. Frustrated with himself, he threw his pants and briefs off, tossing them to the side. Figuring was better to just grab another pair of briefs and not even deal with pants.

Crinkling his nose, his scent hit him again, it was strong and he almost gagged over it. He could feel as hair matted from sweat and he redid the bun in his hair. He did not know how he was going to get through the next few days as his cock stayed hard even after jerking off. It hurt but Yuri wrapped his fingers again around himself and cried as he stroked his oversensitive flesh. It hurt but he was not relieved. He needed more. He knew he needed something different.

Not even bothering getting up, Yuri crawled to his bedroom and opened his nightstand drawer. There was a long thin vibrator, curved so it could hit his prostate and stimulate him. Letting his cock go, Yuri used the slick from his ass to slip the virator in, it felt good- too good. He did not remember a time that it felt this amazing. Turning it on low, Yuri moaned and his face turned into the carpet on his floor. The moment it brushed over his swollen gland inside of him, he was spilling on his carpet- gagging over the sweet smell that it emitted.

"Fuck!" Yuri screamed when he saw he was still hard. He had cum twice in five minutes, and his cock was not giving up. Crying, he turned the vibrator higher and pulsed it into his prostate. His cock leaked at each thrust and it was still not enough. He was covered in sweet, smothering on the sweet putrid scent and continued to abuse his own prostate when he was cumming again.

Laying on his side on the carpet, the vibrator still pulsing in his ass, Yuri did not know what to do. He sobbed quietly as the scent kept getting stronger around him. Groaning, he slipped the vibrator out and went to get his phone, he felt alone and he knew he should not be during this time.

"Yurio?"

"Pig, It's… it's happening… fuck no… it _has_ happen… I'm in heat."

He could hear on other end gasp, "It'll be ok. Is Otabek with you?"

"No… we kind of… I am not sure what happen, but he left."

He could hear the sigh on the other end of the phone, "Yurio… you shouldn't be alone. Especially during your first heat."

"I fucking know this! I can't help that damn beta tucked tail and left!"

"Yurio! Your mind is being clouded… close your eyes and take a deep breath, ok?" Yuuri said calmly into the phone.

Yuri did as he was told. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath and the putrid sweet smell came to him again. "Ugh! I smell so bad! I can't concentrate!"

"Oh Yurio, yeah I know… I don't like how I smell either during this time, but Vitya says it is the most amazing scent ever. I mean, you literally knocked him over with yours," Yuuri laughed out.

Yuri felt the growl in his throat, "That is not fucking funny! I can't wash it off!"

"You won't ever wash it off. It is in you. Look, I will send Vitya over ok?"

Yuri was confused, why would Yuuri send his husband to him, "But Yuuri… that is your husband."

"Yes but it is ok, he can take care of you and you can't be alone," Yuuri said.

"Why can't you come by?" Yuri whined out.

There was a long sigh on the phone, "You will cause me to go into my heat and I am not due till after the season is over… I am on blockers, but since this is your first heat it will make mine come early."

Yuri groaned. The last person he wanted here was Victor. He thought maybe he could get Otabek to come back by, but he knew with Otabek mad and the way his temper was right now, was not good for either of them.

"Fine," Yuri spit out.

Yuri decided he had better shower, he had slick all down his legs and cum on his stomach. He scrubbed in the shower, using every body wash he had, pressing the soap hard into his skin and scrubbing his scalp. His cock was still hard and he managed to even stroke out another orgasm in the shower.

Wrapping his robe around him, Yuri had been pacing till he heard the soft knock at his door. Checking through the peephole, he saw Victor waiting outside the door. As he opened the door he watched as Victor's eyes grew big and he breathed in deeply.

"Wow," Victor said as he pushed his way in, "Shut and lock the door. I can smell you down the hallway."

"It's disgusting," Yuri growled out.

"No, it is amazing," Victor said as he approached Yuri and leaned into him, his nose almost touching his neck as he took in a deep breath, "Something about that unique smell that is just you…"

That was when Yuri actually got the full hit of what Victor smelt like. It always was a slight hint of winterberries and ice, but now it was stronger, more prominent. He smelled like all the sharp crisp smells of Christmas.

"Why can I smell you so strongly?" Yuri breathed out as Victor was still all too close.

"You're making it happen. You are bringing out my scent. Unlike you, mine is controlled through my arousal," Victor said as his fingers played with the hem of his robe.

Yuri was all too aware of how close Victor was, all too aware of how strong Victor's scent was hitting him, mixing with his own. It made the putrid smell of his scent more bearable, they blended, it worked. His vision was going red around the edges and his mind clouded over. _Alpha- an Alpha is here!_ Yuri found himself pressed to the door as he could go no further, those aqua eyes of Victor's staring down at him as his finger continued to play with his robe. Yuri's mind started to cloud and his vision go more red.

Victor was close, and the small part of him that was still there told him to get away. Ducking away from Victor, Yuri went to the window and opened it, breathing in fresh air. His vision clearing and his mind more crisp.

"Yurio! Shut the window!" Victor cried out. He ran over and snapped the window shut, "Are your crazy? Do you want every Alpha with in a kilometers radius to come banging on the door?"

"I need to think clearly! You stink and I stink! I can't fucking think!" Yuri growled out.

"It's your first heat. It is always intense on the first heat. Didn't Yuuri tell you all this?" Victor said as he tucked a stray lock of hair behind Yuri's ear. His scent was strong and Yuri closed his eyes as Victor's wrist was so close to his face.

"You fucking stink," Yuri said smacking his wrist, "Get away from me."

"How many times have you already cum?" Victor asked him.

"Ugh! Pervert! Why are you asking me this?" Yuri growled. He found everything he said came out in a growl as Victor's strong scent filled the room.

"It's not going down, is it?" Victor asked as he stepped into Yuri's space, "Your cock is still hard, isn't it?"

Yuri pushed at Victor's chest, "Leave my cock out of this!"

"I'm right then? Let me guess, you've jerked off and maybe even tried to-"

"-STOP!" Yuri growled, "This is not your business old man!" Yuri was mortified. It was bad enough he smelled bad, his body was now sweating, his cock throbbing between his legs, and fucking slick was running so hard down his leg, that it gathered behind his knee.

"Yurio, I am here to help you," Victor said.

"I know this! Fuck, I know this already… I just can't think clearly ok?" Yuri said as he stood on the other side of the room, his head in his hands.

There were hands taking his hands, they were warm, their scents mingled again and the corners of Yuri's vision went red again. Victor kissed his knuckles, he was gentle, he was here to help him.

"I'm… I'm fucking scared ok?" Yuri whispered.

Warm soft lips on his forehead and Yuri found he leaned into it. He knew Victor, and as much as he wanted to hate the old fool, he was here for him. Yuri was feeling of two minds, on one hand he wanted to fight, this was Victor. His Omega side though was telling him that this was his Alpha and to let him help. Victor brushed hair back that wasn't there, Yuri leaned into the touch.

"We don't have to do anything, sometimes it helps if you just have an Alpha hold you," Victor said.

Yuri nodded, that could work, "Ok."

"We can put a movie on... leave my wrist close to your nose, it will help," Victor said.

Yuri found as they settled into the couch, normally he would spread out on the couch and throw his feet in Victor's lap- not this time. Yuri curled under his arm, his head on Victor's chest as he pulled Victor's arm tight around him, breathing in that crisp sharp smell of Victor. It did soothe him, more than he thought it would.

"Do you want a blanket or something more than your robe?" Victor asked.

Yuri shook his head, breathing him in more. Victor had put a movie on and Yuri found he could finally rest as long as Victor kept his wrist near his nose. There was a comfort in having Victor this close to him, it helps him drift off to sleep.

The problem was when he woke up, his cock hurt and throbbed so hard between his legs. Even with Victor's wrist to his nose, it was not enough.

Not even caring Victor was in the room, Yuri took his hand and wrapped around his cock as he used his other hand to press Victor's wrist to his nose. Stroking himself and smelling Victor was driving him mad, it only took a few strokes before Victor's smell was overpowering and Yuri was spilling all over his hand and robe.

"Yurio…" Victor whined, "You are driving me crazy."

Yuri was still hard, his cock hurt so bad between his legs. There was no way he could get off again. Whimpering, Yuri pulled at Victor's shirt, his hand still covered in his mess and he heard Victor moan.

"I can help you," Victor whispered.

"I can't keep doing this… it hurts…" Yuri whined into his chest, "I fucking hate you… don't forget that."

Victor laughed, "How could I when you remind me every day?"

Yuri lifted his face and saw where Victor's eyes had fully dilated as he looked down at him. Yuri's body was raging against him and he needed more than his hand. Lifting up a bit, Yuri kissed him. It was hesitant, Yuri's bottom lip quivered as they pressed on Victor's.

"Please," Yuri whispered to Victor's mouth and there was a low growl as Victor scooped Yuri up and stood from the couch. Yuri felt small in his arms and pressed his nose to the gland in Victor's neck. His body shook as Victor carried him down the hallway.

"Consent one more time before I start Yuri, I can't stop once we start," Victor said. Yuri felt the vibrations of Victor's chest as he half growled and half talked. Victor set him down the bed and Yuri looked up at him, his vision a soft pink as he stared at Victor- Yuri nodded.

"Verbally," Victor growled.

"Yes, dammit! Fuck me already!" Yuri growled. Throwing his robe off, Yuri turned on the bed, his instinct making him do so. Arching his back, sticking his ass out while pointing his toes to make him seem longer, beautiful.

Victor growled behind him and Yuri heard fabric being torn. Looking over his shoulder, he locked eyes with Victor as he took his pants off as fast as he could. Yuri let his eyes run slowly down Victor's body, seeing his hard cock standing from his body, his silver pubes trimmed neatly and his legs thick with muscles. Yuri whined as his vision started to go more red, the colors quickly fading.

"Vitya… please!" Yuri growled out.

Victor launched to the bed, pressing his face firmly between Yuri's cheeks, lapping at his slick and covering his face in it. Yuri cried out when that warm tongue brushed over his muscle, where he was swollen and sensitive. It was not enough. Even as Victor licked into him, Yuri was pressing back into his face, smearing his mouth with his juices and scent. Hands on his ass, kneading them to where bruises would be left, a deep growl could be felt throughout Yuri's body, he was not sure if it was coming from him or Victor. As Victor's tongue pushed further into him, Yuri cried out and grabbed for the bedding, pulling it from the bed and up to where his face was now pressed into the mattress. His entire body was singing and sensitive- Victor was thrusting his tongue in and out of Yuri's delicate rim, causing tears to spill from Yuri's eyes. He needed more and Victor was playing with him.

"Victor please!" Yuri cried out.

Pulling back, Victor plunged two fingers in Yuri and heard him cry out again. Victor's fingers were long and he curved them, rubbing his prostate, causing Yuri to spill on his sheets. He was still hard and his cock hurt so bad- his vision so deep red, it was like everything was swimming in blood as he looked out across the room. Clawing at his bed sheets, Yuri bit down into them, screaming.

"Yuri… just a moment, I promise… I need to get you ready," Victor was growling and panting, the words hard to form. When Victor slipped in his third finger, Yuri clawed at the bedding again, as if he were trying to get away from Victor. Grabbing Yuri's hip, Victor held him there as his small body fell to the bed and Yuri continued to cry. "Just a little more… I promise…" Victor growled out quietly. Yuri could feel the fingers stretching him, the fire inside of him lit- Yuri could not take it anymore.

"Victor… I can't… anymore… just-" he couldn't finished what he was saying, the sobs too loud and his body fighting against him.

Victor removed his fingers then rubbed Yuri's lower back, trying to calm him, and soothe him. "I know… I know…"

Laying down, Victor pulled Yuri to him so he was half laid on him and half on the bed. Even with Victor brushing the sweaty hair off Yuri's forehead was too much. Soft sobs as Yuri clung to Victor, his nose pressed into his neck, calming himself with Victor's scent.

"It will be easier if you are on top, Yuri. Once seated, it can be… a while… and being new at this, it would be more comfortable for you," Victor growled out as he patted Yuri shoulder.

Yuri whined, starting to shuffle and move. Straddling over Victor, allowing him to sit up a bit, Victor grabbed at Yuri's hips and held him still. Instinct would have him plunging in, taking Yuri immediately and swiftly. He needed Yuri to do it and not him.

"Is your vision fully red?" Victor asked.

"I… I think so," Yuri growled.

"Then it is not, trust me, you'll know," Victor said as he rubbed up Yuri's side and heard him growl at him. Yuri cock hard and steadily leaking still, he had cum so many times, he was not sure if he could anymore as it hurt so bad each time he came.

"It hurts when I cum," Yuri said as he rocked his hips against Victor's cock. Victor hissing out and grabbing at his hips hard. Yuri just wanted relief his body was not getting. Everything was wound tight, his scent so strong he grabbed Victor's wrist off his hips and put to his nose, the more Victor would sweat, the stronger his scent got- he could handle Victor's scent.

"You haven't had a ' _true cum_ ' yet," Victor breathed out as Yuri continued to rock his hips against him. Driving them both crazy. Everything in Yuri's mind was clouding over, his body fighting against him. All he could think of was _mating_. He needed to be with an alpha, he need to be with Victor _now._

"What?" Yuri growled out. He had already cum so many times. He had jerked off, many times, he even came when Victor had his face pressed to his ass. There was no way he had not cum, before this, he had masturbated enough to know what cumming was.

"You'll know… you'll… you'll get relief," Victor growled.

"Vic-tor…" Yuri whined and rocked his hips more, feeling Victor's length rub against him as Victor growled. Yuri was so wet that he knew Victor's lap had to be soaked, breathing his scent in again, Yuri rubbed his nose hard into Victor's wrist, scenting his face. Reaching down, he grabbed Victor's hard cock, so large in his hand- Yuri panicked. There was no way this was going to fit in him. His index finger and his thumb did not meet when he wrapped his hand around the shaft- he wanted to get off Victor's lap but those hands where on him, rubbing at his thighs and hips.

"Your body with adjust," Victor growled out, moving his hands more over Yuri's thighs, up to his hips. Yuri knew Victor was being patient, but his blue eyes had almost completely blackened out. His resolve slowly dissolving. He could not help but feel the hard cock in his hand, looking down at it, covered in his slick, his hand glided over it easily. "Yuri…" Victor whined.

Lifting up, he lined the head of Victor's cock to his puffy swollen rim, he felt he could cum again as he pressed and felt the tip of Victor's cock enter him. Breathing out, Yuri placed his hands on Victor's chest. It hurt, but felt good at the same time. There was no explaining it. Stretched as far as his muscle would allow, he clenched around the cock head and Victor growled. Lowing his hips, he could _feel_ how hot Victor was in him, his cock throbbing and pulsing inside of him. Victor was thick, Yuri did not think he would be able to stretch enough to take him fully. Easing down, his slick covering Victor's length as he moved down, Yuri felt he could not breath. Taking Victor's wrist, he put it back to his nose and bit underneath at the inside flesh of his arm.

Yuri was not sure why he bit him, it felt natural. Victor growled and his fingers on his one hand gripped his hips really hard, making Yuri growl around the flesh in his mouth. He wanted to bite harder, but he also did not want to break skin. The scent was harsher now- when Yuri blinked, everything went a deep red color, his mind clouded over. _Mate!_

Victor grabbed Yuri's face and pulled him down to him, Yuri's putrid sweet smell on his face, and kissed him. They both growled into each other's mouths as Victor slowly rocked his hips up and Yuri fully taking him inside of him. Growling more, Yuri bit at Victor's lip, clawing his nails down his chest. Victor was thick inside of him and Yuri started to move a little bit. Everything was red, when he looked, as if he were swimming in blood.

Victor cupped his face in his hands, causes Yuri to release his bottom lip from his teeth. Kissing and tasting copper, Yuri growled into Victor's mouth, rocking his hips up and down, feeling Victor throb and his cock flex inside of him. His cock steadily spitting on Victor's stomach as Yuri kept rocking his hips, the drag of his cock on Victor's abdomen almost too much in the position he was in. Pushing at Victor's chest, Yuri lifted up and rocked down on Victor lap, feeling Victor's cock hit the reactive point inside of him- a mixture of a moan and growl came from Yuri as he reached back and gripped Victor's strong thighs for support. Arching his back, elongating his body, hands over his hips and waist, it was too much.

Yuri's body was dripping sweat, their scents mixing around him- he was not sure how much more he could take. The faster he moved, the thicker Victor got inside of him. Bouncing his body, Victor was growling and pulling at his body, reaching for anything to touch. Yuri was thankful he left his bobbing cock alone, it would have set him off.

"Yuri… it's… my…." Victor could barely talk. Pulling Yuri down to his chest, Victor wrapped his arms around him as Yuri felt it- Victor's knot blooming inside of him, filling him, pressing hard against his prostate and taking its claim on his body. Sinking his teeth into Victor's shoulder, a low growl met his ears as he could barely move. Victor was panting and growling hard, rubbing his back and rocking gently. Their sweat so thick, Yuri felt it dripping off his brow as he left his teeth firmly in Victor's shoulder. They were both making sounds between moans and growls, Victor slowly rocking his hips, his knot swelling, making Yuri growl more.

Everything was swimming in red, almost like they were under a pool of blood. Yuri growled and let Victor tighten his hold on him as they still their hips for a moment. Mangled growls were escaping Victor's throat and Yuri clenched his muscles tight around Victor. Something warm exploded inside of him and Yuri growled out. He could not explain it, he felt so full as it already was and this was just taking it to the edge. Jets of hot liquid pressing hard against his prostate as Victor arched his back and started to howl. Yuri lifted his chest off of Victor and balanced himself with his hands, watching as Victor came undone under him. Victor's hips jerked and his muscles clenched to where Yuri was sure they would explode out of his skin.

Victor was sweating, his scent filling the room as his hands dug into Yuri's thighs. Yuri's vision was still swimming blood red as he started to rock his hips, his slick and Victor's cum mixing as Yuri lifted up as much as he was allowed to and then pushed back down. Victor growled and bucked his hips, they were still partially locked but Yuri used the little bit he could to move and rock against Victor. He found it was easier to rock back and forth, the growls from Victor urging him on more and more. More hot spurts were hitting his prostate and Yuri found his cock steadily spitting out, but only a little bit.

He had gotten lost in the rocking and how good it felt, his body was on fire, and growing hotter by the moment. Howling out when Victor's hand wrapped around his cock, Yuri arched into the grip and rocked his hips harder. More hits to his sensitive inside and his vision went black around the edges. Falling forward, Yuri was in between that space of reality and dreaming, he knew Victor was thrusting his hips up, he felt Victor bite his shoulder, he heard Victor howl out as he felt fuller than he had ever been in his entire life. His cock was spilling in between them, his _true cum_ finding him relief before everything went black.

There were arms around him, slowly rubbing his back. Yuri was not sure where he was, who he was, what was happening. Turning his head, a scent hit him- it was a comfort and Yuri nestled into it, breathing in deeply.

"Yurio?" the voice was close but sounded so far away. Blinking, Yuri opened his eyes, feeling Victor still inside of him, but he did not feel as _full_. "Yurio?"

"Don't fucking call me that," Yuri growled, his voice almost normal again.

Victor chuckled and rubbed his back more. Yuri felt sticky from sweat and worn out.

"How long has…" Yuri asked.

"Long enough, I'm almost done," Victor breathed out, "You ok?"

Yuri nodded, taking in more of that scent, feeling it calm him more. Wrapping his arms around Victor, Yuri held him tight, not wanting to let him go. He felt a pull to Victor he could not explain, one that was not there previously.

"Vitya?" Yuri asked.

"It is ok, it is natural to feel this way… we did not mark so in a few days you will be fine," Victor said as he rubbed his back.

Yuri shook his head into Victor's neck. He was so confused and Victor was still inside of him, but he did not want to let him go.

"Listen Yurio, in a few days, you are to call Otabek and apologize," Victor said.

"What makes you think I need to apologize?"

Victor laughed and hugged Yuri tighter, "Because I know you… but I will always welcome you into mine and Yuuri's life if that is not what you want. First though, you are not to make any decisions for a few days. Let your mind settle back to normal."

Yuri whined and kissed at Victor's neck, right where he smelt the strongest and heard Victor moan out more. Victor grabbed at his hips and lifted Yuri off of him, he felt the wet slide of Victor's cock leaving his body and he felt empty.

"Vitya," Yuri whined.

Victor rolled them over to their sides, Yuri felt a rush of liquids escape from his body and feeling embarrassed, he hid his face in Victor's chest. Victor pulled his body close and wrapped his arms around him. Yuri's body was cooled down, exhausted and Victor was warm. Shifting more, ignoring the wetness escaping his body, Yuri closed his eyes and fell asleep. Victor kissed his forehead and held him tightly, he knew once they woke, he would need to return to his husband, but he also knew it would be hard to leave Yuri.


End file.
